


Truth and Dare

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Truth or Dare, no beta we die like men, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Фантомные Воры провели на чердаке Леблан вечеринку в честь присоединения Хару. После неё все разошлись, только вот сосед Юске привел к себе девушку, и художнику негде ночевать...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 3





	Truth and Dare

Юске порой искренне удивляло, что когда дело доходило до сборов, Энн, была в этом лучше всех. Что она, что Хару с Макото — одевались и собирались быстро, покидая чердак Леблана ровно спустя десять минут после того, как Соджиро велел расходиться. Вместе с Рюджи, пускай его скорость скорее отдавала армейской муштрой, чем обычной ловкостью.

С остальными дело было... не так славно.

Например, разгоряченная игрой Футаба отказывалась идти домой, пока Соджиро не сделает ей кофе, отмахиваясь как от назойливой мухи от чужих слов о том, что ей так «уснуть будет сложно». Как будто я спать собралась, бормотала Футаба под нос почти обиженно, наминая фырчащему Моргане щеки, и даже Юске не смог сдержать от этого зрелища тихого смешка.

Впрочем, когда последний кофе был выпит, Футаба потеряла любой интерес в том, чтобы оставаться на чердаке Леблана, посреди бардака их прошедшей вечеринки. Хлопнув в ладоши и задумчиво сложив пальцы пистолетиком, она кивнула сама себе, расцепив их и повернувшись к ним на каблуках:

— Ладно, мальчики, — занято и мудро фыркнула, напоследок наклонившись и подняв Моргану под лапки, а после безапелляционно заявив, потопав к лестнице, — развлекайтесь. Сегодня Мона ночует у меня.

Рен задумчиво кивнул на это, в отличии от фырчащего и вырывающегося Морганы не проронив и слова. Вот просто проводя свою (не кровную, но все же) младшую сестру взглядом... а Юске знай сидел себе, не двигаясь. Даже когда Соджиро пришел и велел им расходиться, Китагава был единственным из пришедших Фантомных Воров, кто не пошевелил и пальцем — как сидел на диванчике чердака, по-турецки сложив ноги и пожевывая читос с пачки, так и продолжал, пускай пачка давным-давно опустела и была выброшена в мусорное ведро.

Некоторое время Рен игнорировал его, собрав посуду и спустившись на первый этаж, чтобы помыть её. Юске остался один на чердаке, разглядывая чужую полку с сувенирами — и невольно поднимая взгляд к потолку, где хранилась россыпь звездочек-стикеров. Тех самых, что Юске когда-то подарил Рену в Планетарии — в благодарность за проведенное время и лишь чуть-чуть за то, что Рен всегда был рядом, когда Юске в нем нуждался.

«Чуть-чуть», потому что никакие стикеры не способны восполнить ту признательность, что Юске хранил в груди.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так, зачарованно глядя на поблескивающие в темноте стикеры. Лишь ощутил в один момент, что на него пялятся со стороны лестницы, и повернув туда голову, художник не без удивления обнаружил Рена с крайне растерянным выражением лица. Должно быть, он ожидал, что Юске уже собрался, но он как сидел, так и продолжал сидеть, практически нервно сминая пальцами тонкую ткань брюк.

Чужая вскинутая бровь на бледном лице была подобна росчерку чернил на белой бумаге, и зависший в воздухе вопрос можно было практически ощутить на вкус. Робкий, неловкий, как лепестки первых весенних цветов, пробивающихся сквозь корку снега и льда. Китагава вздохнул, поведя плечом, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, но молчать дальше было не вариантом:

— К моему соседу пришла его возлюбленная, и меня... культурно попросили не ночевать сегодня в общежитии. Они хотели побыть наедине, «провести время вместе», насколько я это понимаю.

Юске ожидал чего угодно, на самом деле. Фырка и недовольства, какие были у Энн, когда он предложил жить с ней; просто взгляда, полного едкого неудовлетворения. Но вздох его лидера, его прекрасного Рена — одновременно уставший, измученный — и понимающий. Возможно, Амамия слишком добрый, слишком привык помогать своим друзьям в целом; это ведь именно он приютил художника, когда Энн ответила твёрдым «нет, никогда, ни в жизни»... или он просто привык к тому, что у Юске если не одна проблема, так другая.

Опаска того, что друг покажет ему на дверь, не подтвердилась и капли — вместо ругани или отчитывания, Рен лишь улыбнулся, помотав головой и вскинув бровь:

— Юске, звезда моя, ты не думал, что о таком предупреждать надо заранее?

В ответ художник потупил взгляд. Что же, это было логичным недовольством, на которое он мог лишь потупится и пробормотать, взгляд в сторону отведя:

— Извини.

Рен уставше фыркнул, махнув ладонью, мол, не беспокойся — и, насколько художник мог судить, выгонять Юске тот не собирался. Лишь потянулся ленивым котом, а после принялся складывать все то, что они с друзьями разбросали, пока справляли свою небольшую вечеринку в честь присоединения Хару к Фантомным Ворам. А именно — распивали кофе с газировкой — для Рюджи, ибо он «отказывался пить эту разбавленную водой и сахаром грязь», ели вредную еду и в целом развлекались в кой-то веки как подростки, которыми и были.

Пытались играть в монополию, с треском проиграв все Хару; пытались крутить бутылочку, после чего Макото, пунцовая, как чистый мазок красного кармина, назвала всех «извращенцами» и унесла несчастную бутылку из-под газировки в мусорку...

А еще они играли в «Правду или Действие».

Юске эта игра понравилась до дрожи. Особенно смотреть, как бравого (по крайней мере, поначалу) Рюджи заставили пройти дефиле в туфельках Энн, которым он едва не сломал каблук, свалившись на Моргану. Или слушать рассказ Макото о том, как она научилась завязывать свою косичку только раза с десятого, и поначалу ей сильно помогала сестра. Энн сплясала на коленях Рена очень странный танец, больше напоминавший припадок, чем что-то эротическое; Хару — рассказала, что она плоха с электрическими приборами... Это, правда, девушка говорила с легкой хмуростью — отметив, что в жизни никому об этом не рассказывала, но говоря об этом сейчас испытывала легкий флер дежавю. Футаба умудрилась простоять целых три секунды на планке, Моргана под громкое «мы знаем» от буквально каждого Фантомного Вора признался, как обожает Энн...

Очередь как раз остановилась на них двух, когда Соджиро поднялся наверх по шатким ступеням, напомнив Ворам, что уже поздно, и «детям стоит расходиться по домам, чтобы не напороться на неприятности». Все и разошлись, довольные и радостные.

Но так как Юске сегодня никуда не идет...

— Не желаешь ли завершить последний круг, Рен? — спросил он задумчиво, поднявшись и принявшись помогать Рену в уборке — в основном по мелочам, собирая упаковки из-под закусок и вынося их в мусорку. И когда лидер посмотрел на него через плечо чуть недоуменно, застилая постель, Юске пояснил, махнув ладонью на стол, где они до того сидели, — в «Правду или Действие». До конца последнего круга оставались по очереди ты и я. Негоже его не заканчивать.

Рен проследил взглядом за движением руки Юске, чуть вскинув брови. Он не казался слишком сонным, чтобы отказать ввиду усталости. Но кто знал их чуткого лидера? Он вполне себе мог отмахнуться лишь за тем, чтобы самого Юске отправить в кровать пораньше. Перед глазами как назло встало воспоминание того, как ему стало плохо, и Рен не пустил его в Мементо, велев отсыпаться, словно Китагава был маленьким несмышленым ребенком. Так стыдно Юске не было ни до, ни после.

Ощущать себя бесполезным ему не привыкать, конечно, но перед Реном... это ощущалось еще унизительней.

— Разве вдвоем не скучно?

Юске едва не пропустил чужих слов, даже вздрогнув мелко. Рен, кажется, этого не заметил; он уже вернулся к работе над постелью, явно собираясь потом застелить и диван для него, но Китагава смог только слабо улыбнуться, глядя на чужую спину:

— С тобой ничего не бывает скучно.

Рен тихо фыркнул, наконец встрепав себе волосы и сев на край постели. Его взгляд коротко, едва заметно блеснул хитростью Джокера — легкой тенью того, каким яростным и прекрасным их лидер был в метаверсе. Он редко показывался таким в обычном, настоящем мире; прятался за маской смиренного юноши, хотя внутри его души горел настоящий пожар восстания.

С его кудрявыми волосами, ровным взглядом, Юске думал — всего лишь на мгновение думал — что понимал, что ощущал Грантер, глядя на своего Аполлона. Рен, правда, не был похож на златокурого сребролукого бога света. Он был чем-то темнее, чем-то опаснее — и невозможно привлекательней.

На секунду — всего на секунду! — Китагаве показалось, что тот отшутится, и они просто пойдут спать, но...

— Правда или действие, Юске?

Блеск в чужих глазах был таким красивым, что Китагава сожалел, что не имел под руками холста. В его глазах — серых, словно асфальт за секунду до бури — хранилась такая невозможная сила, что способна самих богов ставить на колени, Юске был в этом уверен без крохи сомнения; Рен был прекрасен, Рен силен и властен — от пушистых локонов и до тонких пальцев, так крепко держащих что кинжалы, что пистолеты.

В глотке пересохло. Художник кивнул, тихо выдохнув:

— Правда.

— Хм, — он наклонил голову к плечу, глядя на Юске испытывающе. Возможно, на грани между раем и адом так глядели ангелы на пришедшие души, чтобы решить, кто благочестив, а кто полон зла; кто заслуживает прощения, а кто должен быть низвергнут и сражен в вечные страдания и муки. Возможно, Юске просто накручивал себе — но от одного этого тонкого взгляда Джокера, его сердце пропускало удар.

И все же Рен хмыкал, ложась на свою постель и запрокидывая руки вверх. Его взгляд томный, и на мгновение Юске не знает, как на это реагировать; в его голове тысяча и одна мысль, тысяча и один вопрос, и тогда Рен — о, Боги — подмигивает, соскользнув одной рукой ниже, ведя по своим ключицам — и ниже, по груди. Его вопрос мягкий и почти завлекающий, словно из величайшего ангела тот превратился в инкуба за секунду:

— Ты мог бы нарисовать меня, как тех французских женщин?

... Что?

Дымка из головы художника выветрилась за секунду, заменившись недоумением и непониманием. Юске даже нахмурился чуть, отведя взгляд в сторону — ибо, м-м, французких девушек? О чем это Рен говорил? Это какой-то особенный западный стиль, о котором он до этого не слышал? Быть того не может; Юске зазубривал их все к прошлогоднему экзамену. Тогда, может быть, он был открыт совершенно недавно, а Китагава, слишком глубоко нырнул в отрисовку практики и дела Фантомных Воров, и потому вылетел из жизни мирового искусства? Но тогда как об этом мог знать Рен?

Недоумение и практически паника настигли его, и прикусив губу, Юске помотал головой едва заметно, возвращая взгляд к Рену. Если это то, о чем их лидер хотел попросить его, то Китагава выучит этот стиль даже за ночь — нет, за час! — и сделает все, как нужно:

— Я смогу. Немного практики, времени — и смогу, — наконец-то ответил он, потерев подбородок и кивнув. Искренне не понимая, почему Рен так странно на него смотрел — а позже даже хихикнул. Он сказал что-то смешное?

— Ладно, учту на будущее. — Отмахнулся Рен, усевшись на постели; магия момента растворилась, как сахар в чае. — Теперь я? Хм-м, давай действие.

Китагава кивнул, но вот загвоздка — ему... не хотелось, чтобы этот момент рушился. Он не понимал, к чему был вопрос; правда, и почему задавая его, Рен лежал подобным образом. Юске просто смотрел на сидящего на постели Рена долго, и учитывая, что девушек — да и Рюджи с Моной — больше рядом не было... пожалуй, была лишь одна вещь, которую он мог попросить. Пускай она была грешна, ужасна, и за неё Амамия будет иметь полное право выставить его из Леблана — и Юске будет нечего сказать в свою защиту.

— Поцелуй меня, — сухо, тихо, словно боялся, что Рен услышит.

Поцелуй меня, думал он с горечью, словно нет сегодня и не будет завтра. Словно этот миг между нами — как последнее сжатие ладоней Анжольраса и Грантера перед тем, как пули пронзят их тела и заберут их жизни, но не их веру и надежду на светлое будущее. Поцелуй меня так, чтобы если завтра был последний день моей жизни, и безликие взрослые вырвут сердце из моей груди, то я не сожалел ни о чем — ибо я знал тебя, касался тебя, и это было большим, чем я когда-либо заслуживал.

Его ладони сжались в кулаки, и он не смел поднять взгляда. Это было глупой просьбой, наивной просьбой, даже для игры; на Рена полными тепла и заботы глазами глядела Хару, глядела Касуми. Как Юске мог ожидать, что тот ответит? Но проходила минута, проходили две, и Юске не услышал с чужих уст «окей, забудь, выбираю правду». Не услышал и полного презрения фырка, предложения покинуть комнату.

Вместо этого, словно снег на голову посреди лета, Юске ощутил, как чужие пальцы обхватили его запястье и потянули на себя. Он потерял равновесие мигом, и был практически уверен, что сейчас грохнется на пол, или больно ударится об угол постели Рена...

Но спустя всего пару мгновений Юске оказался спиной на постели, с лидером Фантомных Воров, нависающим над ним. В теле не было боли; Рен утащил его в одном длинном движении, не позволив ни упасть, ни удариться об угол. Единственное, из груди художника от удара выбился весь воздух, но Рен и тут был готов. Он поймал его — наклонившись и целуя Юске.

Чужие губы на вкус как кофе, как карри — и легкая нотка маршмэллоу, которые Амамия крал из пачки Энн, пока та с опаской и практически ужасом глядела на то, как Рюджи вот-вот сломает каблуки её дорогим туфлям. Чужой вес на себе не ощущался как-то жутко, или плохо. Рен уперся локтями в кровать по бокам от его лица, но Юске не чувствовал себя запертым в клетку, или как-то ограниченным.

Отвечая на чужой поцелуй — неумело, но с великим энтузиазмом — он цеплялся пальцами за чужую чёрную кофту, ощущая себя в безопасности.

Когда же Рен отстранился, довольно хмыкнув, то Юске обнаружил, что чужая усмешка заставила бы самые красивые созвездия в Планетарии выглядеть как тусклые, рассыпанные по небосводу бусы из дешевого пластика, подпертых цветной ватой. Абсолютная безвкусица.

Рен же поднял правую руку, огладив его скулу пальцами. Это ощущалось тепло — и невозможно приятно.

— Честно сказать, я думал ты предложишь станцевать тебе на коленях, — заметил Рен игриво и легко, — или попозировать тебе в чулках. И только в чулках.

Мысли были и вправду довольно интересными. Но сейчас, ощутив внезапный прилив сонливости, Юске только и смог, что пожать плечами:

— Я бы... не отказался от этого, — коротко и емко, а после выдохнув, зарывшись носом в чужую шею.

Возможно... возможно, не только его сосед сегодня проведет хорошее время.


End file.
